


Star Wars: Episode III: The Return of Primus

by BillytheKid0817



Series: The Shan Saga [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillytheKid0817/pseuds/BillytheKid0817
Summary: The war has gone space bound, while Megatron and Darth Vader's plans were foiled by Optimus Prime and his valiant group of team members it came at a cost. The core of Cybertron has shutdown to purge the Dark Energon from its systems. In doing this the Autobots, Rebels, Decepticons, and Imperials have gone off planet. The Autobots and Rebels strive to search for the ever powerful Allspark to return home and speed up the purging process on Cybertron. When an ancient evil reawakens heroes will rise and villains will fall.
Series: The Shan Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616608





	1. Dramatis Persona

Optimus Prime (Transformer Male Autobot Leader)

Jazz (Transformer Male Autobot First Lieutenant)

Jetfire (Transformer Male Autobot Air Commander)

Primus (Transformer Male Planet in Disguise)

Sparkplug (Transformer Male Autobot Mechanic)

Megatron (Transformer Male Decepticon Leader)

Soundwave (Transformer Male Decepticon First Lieutenant)

Unicron (Transformer Male)

Darth Vader (Human Male Sith Lord)

Kikks (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Buck (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Roach (Human Female Rebel Soldier)

Logan (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Gregor (Human Male Rebel Soldier)

Admiral Ackbar (Mon Calamarian Male Rebel Admiral)

Han Solo (Human Male Rebel Smuggler)

Princess Leia (Human Female Rebel Leader)

Luke Skywalker (Human Male Rebel Air Commander)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Long Time ago in a Galaxy far, far away...

The year is 2 ABY. The Autobot Decepticon Civil War has destroyed the Transformer home world of Cybertron. With a last resort the remaining Autobots under the leadership of Optimus Prime and their Rebellion allies under the leadership of Admiral Ackbar boarded and followed the Ark through an unfamiliar space bridge. Now in unknown space the Autobots and Rebels set courses to a strange new galaxy.

Unknowingly to the valiant group of survivors the Decepticons and the Imperial Armada are restlessly looking for the brave warriors. Now on the run the Autobots and Rebels desperately search for the Allspark to end the war once and for all.


	3. So close but so far away

On the snow-covered world of Corellia, a small battle is brewing between a group of Rebels and Imperials.

"Safeties off, push up!" Kikks yelled

A Rebel soldier slides and shoots an Imperial. An Imperial speeder charges the group of rebels. Kikks shoots the Imperial off the bike and it crashes into a tree.

"Yeah!" a Rebel yells

Then an Imperial AT-ST walker comes around the corner and starts firing at the group. A rebel throws down a shield.

"Shield up!"

Kikks jumps activating his jump pack and blows up the walker with a rocket.

"Walker destroyed! Walker destroyed!" Kikks yells

Then a giant shadow loom over Kikks. He turns around to see an all too familiar metallic foot come stomping down.

"It's an AT-AT walker!" a Rebel yells

"Run!" Kikks yells

The walker fires and sends a Rebel flying past Kikks.

"We need help!" a Rebel yells

Kikks activates his comlik and says, "Bring in the big guy!"

A gunship flies’ overhead. The doors open and a green blur jumps out punches through the side of the walker and burst through the other side and destroys it.

"Let’s go home." Kikks said


	4. R & R

In far reaches of space two lone star cruisers silently move across the planet surface. In the Rebel hanger bay Twilight Company's gunships unload the troops after the long battle.

"Thanks for the help Bulkhead." Kikks said

"Anytime Kikks."

The gunship takes off to the ark. Then the intercom comes on.

"Sergeant Kikks report to Admiral Ackbar for debrief."

As Kikks makes his way to the bridge he stops and looks at the window and see's in the reflection Gregor and Logan standing next to him. Startled he turns around to see nothing there. Kikks sighs and continues. Kikks makes his way to the bridge and walks to the upper deck.

"Sergeant it is good to see your squads return. What did you find?" Admiral Ackbar asked

"The same thing we found the last four systems Twilight Company was deployed to...absolutely nothing. Only a small Imperial outpost with way too many troops and an over exaggeration of weaponry and vehicles. (sighing) we've been out here for almost a year and the only thing we've found is rumors and supposed sightings of the allspark. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know how much the crew can take." Kikks said

"That is all. You are dismissed." Admiral Ackbar said

Kikks salutes the Admiral and walks out of the bridge. Over the time span of when the two ships left Cybertron, Kikks found himself constantly going to the Ark with the spare time he had. It was something about cybertronian technology that fascinated him. Kikks then hears the shuttle intercom. Kikks then jumps aboard the shuttle and rides over to the Ark.


	5. Old Friends but New Problems

"Attention passengers: preparing docking procedures...slight turbulence." the pilot said

The shuttle rumbled as the magnets and sockets clicked into position. The turbulence never bothered Kikks. He had been in crashed gunships, battered down freighters and so on.

"Ah, Kikks welcome back!"

"Good to see you too, Preceptor."

Kikks walked through the ship passing Autobot engineers and technicians until he came to the bridge to be greeted by Optimus.

"Kikks...good to see you." Optimus said

"Thanks Optimus." Kikks said

"I saw the report from Corellia." Optimus said

"Yep, nothing as usual." Kikks said

"It doesn’t make sense. We were on a good track and then POOF...nothing." Jazz said

"Nothing makes sense anymore Jazz." Kikks said

"True, with all we've been through I’m surprised everyone is still going." Hound chimed in

"We all want this war to end. That’s why everyone keeps going." Optimus said

Then the ship lugged forward sending Kikks and crewman flying.

"Damage report!" Optimus yelled

"Power converter failed in engineering!" Bumblebee yelled

"On it!" Kikks yelled

"Kikks wait!" Optimus yelled

Kikks ran through the ship with a group of repair bots. When he reached the engine room it was chaos. Fires in multiple area and worse.

"Kikks, give me a hand with this." Sparkplug said

Kikks handed Sparkplug a wrench and he inserted the power converter.

"We've still got wounded." Sparkplug said

"How many?" Kikks asked

"I Don't know. When the first converter blew it caused the pipes to blow in engine area two. We had members from your ship helping. Not to mention our own." Sparkplug said

"I'll see what I can do." Kikks said

"That area is a mess! We don't have the equipment to put out those fires." Sparkplug said

"No one gets left behind!" Kikks retorted

Kikks grabbed a fire extinguisher and charged in.


	6. Pipes, Fire, People, and Robots

All Kikks saw now was fire and broken pipes.

"Anybody there!?" Kikks yelled

No response...

"Anybody there!?" Kikks yells again

"Down here!" a voice response

Kikks looks down an access shaft to see a group of Autobots and Rebels looking up at him.

"How many of you are there?" Kikks asked

"Twelve!" the voice responds

"Come on, I can lead you out of here." Kikks said

"Were coming!" the voice said

Then one by one Rebel and Autobot engineers started popping out of the shaft entrance. Kikks led the group to safety just as fire engulfed what was left of engine room two.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked

"Were fine, thanks to Kikks." Sparkplug said

"Thank you Kikks, for saving their lives." Optimus said

"Just doing my Job." Kikks said

Kikks then escorts the injured to Home one.


	7. A Sign

As Kikks was helping with the wounded he saw an injured engineer look up at him but with his brother Logan's face.

"Logan?" Kikks asked

"You left me to die." Logan said

"No!" Kikks yelled

"Kikks, calm down!" Roach yelled

The last thing Kikks remembered before blacking out was seeing his older brother saying something to him.

"What happened?" Kikks asked with members of Twilight Company looking down at him.

"You had a meltdown in the hanger." Roach said

"And?" Kikks asked

"You blacked out." Buck said

Kikks gets up from the medical bunk and walks around.

"I thought I saw my brother Logan." Kikks said

Roach walks over and puts her arm around Kikks.

"I'm so sorry Kikks. I know it must be hard." Roach said

"No, its fine. I just need to get back out into the fight." Kikks said

"Are you sure that’s the best idea?" Buck asked

"Maybe, maybe no--"

Kikks was cut off by the intercom.

"All Infantry units to the Bridge!" Admiral Ackbar said

"You know the music. Time to dance." Buck said

"Right!" Kikks and Roach said simultaneously

The trio run to the bridge see Admiral Ackbar and a hologram of Optimus Prime standing next to each other.

"Captain, what’s going on?" Kikks asked

"Were about to find out"

"Everyone, Optimus has received a message from the Matrix of Leadership" Admiral Ackbar said

"Troops the matrix is calling us to Rakata Prime. There I believe we will find something, maybe the Allspark. Any information you could give us would be valuable" Optimus said

"It's a remote planet with an unintelligent species" a Rebel said

"Actually, it’s where Revan defeated Darth Malak and destroyed the Starforge." Kikks said

"NERD!" a Rebel yells

"Hey, know your history man." Kikks said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please! If that is where the Matrix calls us, then we will follow. Set course for Rakata Prime" Optimus said

Admiral Ackbar gets on the intercom and announces the departure

"Hi Ho Silver" Kikks said


	8. Still Hunting

The bridge of the Executor was silent as Darth Vader entered. The bridge crew stopped what they were doing to stand at attention as the Dark Lord of the Sith made his way to the Admiral in charge.

"What is your report, Admiral?" Darth Vader asked

"Well, Lord Vader we've sent probe droids to this system and the next. So far, we've only had reports of Rebel and Autobot activity. But rest assured Lord Vader we are working efficiently." Admiral Ozzel said

Vader then turns and walks off. Admiral Ozzel turns and looks out into space to see the Nemesis warship next to the stardestroyer. Aboard the Nemesis, Megatron is in the bridge. He throws a bridge crew member into a wall.

"Why have we not found the Autobots and Rebels?!"

"Lord Megatron sir, we don't have info-"

The Decepticon was cut off by an energon shot

"Anymore petty excuses?" Megatron asked

The Decepticons then started working. Megatron walks to the communication table. An image of Darth Vader springs to life.

"Darth Vader, anything from the enemy?" Megatron asked

"No, they are evading our sight but soon we will find them." Vader said

"Yes, I will rip the Matrix of Leadership from Optimus Prime's dead hands. Destroy the Autobots and rule over Cybertron." Megatron said

"I will crush the Rebellion and we will rule the galaxy" Vader said

Then the ships alarms went off and an unknown ship stopped in front of the Executer and the Nemesis

"Greetings Darth Vader and Megatron."

"Identify yourself immediately!" the Nemesis tactical officer says

"I am Unicron."


	9. An Unlikely Proposition

"I have a proposition for you and your armies." Unicron said

"What is it? Megatron asks

"The Matrix of Leadership is the only thing that can kill me. It is in the hands of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime, who with the help of the Rebellion is on their way to Rakata Prime in search of the Allspark. I will join in your campaign's if you help me." Unicron said

"An eye for an eye." Vader said

"Very well, Unicron." Megatron said

"We need a space station." Vader said

"Fine, commencing terraformation." Unicron said

Then Unicron transforms into the new Death Star. Much more powerful than the original and twice more terrifying. The Decepticon and Imperial warships docked with Unicron. Hundreds of Decepticon and Imperial personal took up their new positions. Darth Vader and Megatron meet on the bridge.

"Set course for Rakata Prime!"


	10. Rakata Prime

The Ark and Home One drop out of hyperspace hovering above the planet. In the Ark hanger dropships prepare to take off with personally handpicked Autobots and Rebels for Optimus Prime's strike team. Among them a few of Twilight Company's men and women were in the ranks. Kikks, Buck, and Roach were among the few. As Optimus walked through the dropship, he noticed Buck and Roach walk up to Kikks

"You good?" Roach asked

"Yeah I’m good." Kikks said

"Alright lets rock!" Buck said

"Everyone, prepare to drop!" Optimus said

The dropship launched from the Ark and flies down to Rakata.

"Atmosphere looks clear, breaking orbit now." the pilot said

The dropship lands in a clearing and starts to unload the team. The last of the troops gets off and the dropship leaves.

"Call me when you need dust-off." the pilot said

"Alright let’s move." Optimus said

The team moves forward up a small bridge when they come across a group of Rakatians.

"We come in peace." Buck said motioning his two fingers into a V sign

"We speak English human. Who are you?" the Rakatian said

"I'll handle it Buck." Optimus said

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are on a mission of peace. We are allied by the Rebel Alliance to put an end to our wars and bring peace to the galaxy." Optimus said

"We've seen your kind before. A millennium ago." the Rakatian said

"You have?" Optimus asked

"They built an ancient temple that we dare not go." the Rakatian said

"Can you take us there?" Optimus asked

"I cannot, only with the consent of the tribe leader. I will take you to him." the Rakatian said

"How can we trust you?" Bulkhead asked

"I am Avner, tribe huntsman. You have my word as a warrior." Avner said

"We follow on your lead." Optimus said


	11. The Village

After a lengthy trek through a rock canyon the group reached the village. When they arrived most of the locals looked on in amazement. Others ran away. They group was greeted by the chief. From Optimus's point of view, they are a very advanced species. They have blaster, speeders, and a well-fortified village.

"Avner, why have you brought these strangers into our village?" the chief asked

"Chief Chirpa, their leader wants passage to the forbidden temple." Avner said

An uneasy silence went over the Rakatians. Murmurs swept over the group as they talked and whispered.

"Why do you want passage to the temple?" Chief Chirpa asked

"Avner said our kind was here before and built that temple. The Matrix of Leadership has led us here to find what is inside. I believe it will help us find the Allspark and end our war with the Decepticons and the Imperials and bring peace once and for all." Optimus said

"This talk of peace, at what cost? Your kind was here before and it nearly destroyed us. I will have Avner take you to the temple but as soon as you are done, leave my planet and never return." Chief Chirpa said

"You have my word as a Prime." Optimus said


	12. The Temple of Primes

A small walk took Optimus and his group to the edge of the temple entrance.

"This is far as I go." Avner said

"Thank you, my friend." Optimus said

"Alright squad set up camp here." Buck said

"I don't like this place. This place feels sick." Kikks said

Optimus and the group look at Kikks

"A shroud of evil looms over this place." Kikks said

"Spoken like a true Jedi." Roach said

"I just call like I see it...and feel it." Kikks said

Then without warning a blast of energy sent the group flying backwards. A shadowy figure hangs over Optimus as he gets up.

"Who are you?!" Optimus yells

"I am essence of The Fallen, Destroyer of the Thirteen Primes, and Creator of the Temple of Megatronaus! You, Optimus Prime are here for a purpose. That purpose lies inside." The Fallen said

The Fallen then vanishes leaving the group


	13. Inside

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked

"We lost Flash." Kikks said closing the eyes of his fallen comrade

"His sacrifice will not be in vein. I will go inside to find out what is in there. You will stay out here and wait for my return." Optimus said

"Your gonna need backup if you run into this "Fallen" again." Kikks said

"Perhaps your right. Kikks you and Buck will accompany me inside." Optimus said

"Beats sitting around doing nothing." Buck said

The trio walked up the ancient steps to the looming entrance of the temple. Inside the hallway was filled with ancient art of the Thirteen Primes.

"This is amazing!" Kikks said

"Yes, the Golden Age of Cybertron was truly a sight to behold." Optimus said

"Too bad it led to this" Buck said pointing to a mural of The Battle of the Thirteen Primes.

"The Battle of the Thirteen Primes is a tragic tale." Optimus said

Then a scream came echoing down the hallway as the trio were walking towards an ancient door.

"Were getting close." Optimus said

"What was that?" Buck asked

"The Cry of the Fallen." Optimus said

"Where’s Kikks?" Buck asked

The two see Kikks turn a corner and walk into a room.

"Kikks, wait!" Optimus yells


	14. Tomb of the Fallen

"Where did he go?" Buck asked

"Judging by this ancient text...oh no, the Tomb of the Fallen. We have to hurry." Optimus said

The two runs past old weapons and statues to see Kikks on a ledge looking down upon the tomb.

"Kikks, what are you doing?" Optimus asked

"Our goal lie within." Kikks said

"How do you know?" Buck asked

"A gut instinct." Kikk said

Then the room fell eerily dark and the spirit of the Fallen appeared.

"You have done well Optimus Prime. Usually no one makes it this far. You and your friends are truly a force to be trifled with. But now you must die!" The Fallen said

"Not on my watch!" Optimus yelled

The two clashed sending a powerful shockwave around the room. Kikks and Buck fire their rifles aiming at the back of The Fallen. The Fallen grabbed Optimus and threw him into a wall. He raised his hand deflecting the blaster bolts and throwing Kikks and Buck in opposite directions.

"Leave them out of this! I'm the one you want!" Optimus yells

The two clashes again. Kikks gets up and runs behind a piece of rock. He starts firing his blaster at the tomb. Buck runs over to him.

"What are you doing?" Buck asked

"How do you think he is manifesting himself?" Kikks asked

"Give me a grenade." Kikks said

Buck tosses Kikks a grenade and he primes it.

"How are you gonna get it over there? It’s too long of a throw." Buck said

"Really?" Kikks said, lobbing the grenade which lands in the tomb explodes sending bits and pieces of rock and cement everywhere. 

The Fallen screams in pain. Optimus punches him which disintegrates the Fallen into thin air. Kikks and Buck fist bump each other as they walk over to what’s left of the tomb.

"Nice work." Optimus said

"Now what?" Buck asked

"We are here for this." Optimus said pulling out a mysterious device.

He sets it on the ground. It activates revealing a starmap.

"It’s a map!" Buck says

"It’s another piece of finding the Allspark" Optimus said saving the data in his memory banks

The three leave the temple and regroup with the team outside. They board the gunship and go back to the Ark

"We have the next location!" Optimus said

A small cheer comes up from both ships

"Where are we off to next?" Jazz asked

Optimus imputes the coordinates into the Ark's navicomputer.

"By Primus! We are headed to the Graveyard of Legends" Optimus says

"Prepare for hyperspace!" Admiral Ackbar said

The two ships thrust into lightspeed


	15. Graveyard of Legends

The two ships drop out of hyperspace just outside of the debris field destroyed ships. Whispers were going all around the Ark. Kikks walks up to Ratchet.

"What is with everyone?" Kikks asked

"Kikks, don't you know where we are!?" Ratchet yelled

"No." Kikks said

"All I see is a debris field of junk." Roach chimed in

"Humans!" Ratchet yelled in disgust

"The Graveyard of Legends Kikks and Roach was I thought a story told in the early days of Cybertron." Optimus said

"Long ago two fleets of two armies came across one another in deep space. No one knows why but they broke out into heavy conflict. Each ship tearing itself apart piece by piece. Nobody knows how long the battle took place. In the end only one ship survived from each fleet. Two ships, two names." Optimus said

"What were their names?" Roach asked

"Galactica." Optimus said

"What was the other ships name?" Kikks asked

"No one knows. Only a number and three letters. Some say you can still here the faint distress signal of the unnamed ship." Optimus said pressing a button on the communication console

Then a voice came through that sent chills down everyone’s spine

"NCC-1701, NCC-1701..." the voice repeated

"Turn it off, I don't like it." Kikks said

Optimus switched off the console and activated a scale map of the debris field

"Between the two abandoned ships and the wreckage of the other ships, it will be awhile until we find something." Admiral Ackbar said

"I agree, we must suit up the Rebel and Autobot salvage crews and scower the two ships." Optimus said

"I'll go!" Kikks chimed in

"Are you sure Kikks?" Admiral Ackbar asked

"I'd like to see what’s out there." Kikks said

"You'll need someone to call out targets." a familiar voice said

"General Solo, I didn't expect to see you here" Admiral Ackbar said

"I've got nothing better to do." General Solo said

"All help is welcome general" Optimus said

"Count me in."

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said


	16. A Needle in a Haystack

An Imperial shuttle lands on Rakata. Megatron and Darth Vader step out.

"What do you want? I already told your kind to leave!" Chief Chirpa says

Darth Vader activates his lightsaber and Megatron charges his fusion cannon.

"Where are the Rebels!?" Vader yells

"Gone." Chief Chirpa said

"Where!?" Megatron demands

"I don't know." Chief Chirpa said

"Unless you want your entire planet destroyed tell us where they went!" Vader says

"They went to a nearby system. That’s all I know" Chief Chirpa says

Darth Vader cuts down Chief Chirpa and Megatron begins to fire at the village. 

Back in deep space the Rebels and Autobots board the Millennium Falcon to head into the unknown.

"This is Ark control to Falcon, ready when you are General."

"Copy that control."

The Falcon takes off into the debris field.

"Goodluck Autobots." Optimus says

The Falcon activates its thrusters hovering just in view of the two derelict ships.

"Alright here's the plan, Autobots you’re going to search the Galactica. Sergeant your team will search the 1701." General Solo said

"Yes Sir!" Kikks and the other said in unison

"What about you General?" Roach asked

"I'll be in the Falcon calling out targets and picking up anything you find."

The Autobots stood at the ramp jumping off one by one to the Galactica. The Falcon then swung around and headed towards the 1701.

"Alright sergeant your up!" General Solo said

"Ok team you know the plan. Find anything that leads us to the allspark and get home." Kikks said

The ramp opened and the crew jumped into a hole on the 1701's hull. The crew crawled into the hole and into a passageway.

"Be careful, structural integrity of the ship is almost compromised. It could break apart at any moment." Kikks said

As the group walked past hull breaches, collapsed cargo ways, and destroyed doors they find an old computer terminal. One of the troopers activates it. He then pulls up a map lay out of the ship.

"I've input the scanner to search for energon readings. Were here on deck seven. A flux of energon was picked up on the bridge. The only way up is through an elevator shaft." Checkman said

"Alright let’s move!" Kikks said

The group walked through the abandoned ship until they reached the elevator door. Kikks busted it open and looked up.

"It’s clear!" Kikks said

Then one by one each member jumped up using gravity as their advantage. They reached the bridge and broke open the door. When they got in, they saw what was left of the bridge. All but a few consoles were left. There was a hole in the bridge which most likely pulled the bridge crew into space.

"Sir, the Captain's quarters and locked." Checkman said

"So." Kikks

"That’s where the energon reading is." Roach said

Kikks aimed his rifle and blew open the door. He walked in to see a skeleton in a yellow shirt sitting in a chair.

"Now there’s something you don't see every day." Roach said

"What do you think happened to him Sarge?" a Rebel asked

"Probably died defending his ship." Kikks said

"I've found an audio log" Roach said picking up the pad and pressing play.

The old hardware flashed and beeped to life.

"Captains Log, Stardate: 1030.73, the Enterprise has suffered severe casualties against our unknown enemies. Our warp core is disabled, so retreat is not possible. Our life support system is damaged beyond repair. The engines are dead so we couldn't move even if we wanted to. This will be the last flight of the Enterprise. Who knew so much death is caused by a cube? This is the best crew I have Evered worked with. This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise, service number NCC-1701, signing off for the final time."

The group stood there awestruck at what they just heard.

"Uhm Sarge?" Checkman said

"What is it Corporal?" Kikks asked

"You're gonna wanna see this." Checkman said

Kikks and the group walked over to the skeleton of Kirk to see the allspark sitting in his hands. A burst of joy shot through Kikks when he saw the one thing they have been searching for this whole time. Roach started jumping up and down as she cheered for joy. Then the whole group started cheering. Kikks got on his comlink and patched into Ark communications

"Kikks, what’s wrong?" Optimus asked

"We found it! We found it! We found the allspark!" Kikks yelled

"Patch that through to all communications!" Optimus said

Kikks message was repeated over every team communication. Then a huge cheer was heard over the ships.

"Hold on Kikks. I've just picked up the Galactica crew and I'm heading to you now." General Solo said

"Roger that!" Kikks said


	17. A Celebration Short Lived

When the Millennium Falcon landed in the massive ark hanger Optimus was almost running to the hanger

"Finally, we can return to Cybertron and end this war!" Optimus thought

When he arrived at the hanger, he saw groups of Autobots and Rebels congratulating Kikks and his team. When Kikks saw Optimus everyone in the hanger fell silent. Kikks walked up to Optimus and held up the Allspark. The Allspark enlarged to fit Optimus's hand. He took it and held it up.

"WE CAN GO HOME!" Optimus yelled

Then everyone started cheering. Suddenly, the ship lurched forward

"What was-oh no!" Optimus said looking out to see a moon sized space station with the Decepticon and Imperial starships heading towards them.

"Optimus get to the bridge!" Jazz said

"Battle stations now!" Optimus yelled

Kikks, Optimus, Buck, Roach, and any other Rebel that felt he or she could do better on the Ark ran to the bridge

"Report on the enemy Optimus." Preceptor said

"Go ahead." Optimus said

"At least two dozen Imperial warships and at least three dozen Decepticon warships and not to mention that huge station." Preceptor said

"Did you here that Admiral?" Optimus asked

"Yes, we can't propel firepower of that magnitude. Most of our fleet is orbiting Cybertron." Admiral Ackbar said

"Optimus were receiving a transmission from Megatron." Jazz said

"Send it through." Optimus said

Then the raspy voice of Megatron popped up.

"Optimus, so glad we could catch up with you and your Rebel friends. The natives on Rakata Prime were very helpful." Megatron said

"What did you do them?" Kikks asked

"I wiped that pathetic planet from the face of the galaxy." Megatron said

Optimus screamed and punched the console.

"What do we do now?" Kikks asked

"We retreat to Cybertron." Optimus said

"Lord Megatron they have cut the transmission." Soundwave said

"Prepare to destroy them!" Megatron said

"Sir, their engines are powering up." Thundercracker said

Before Megatron could say anything Darth Vader yells "NO!". Then both ships jump into lightspeed.

"Why did you not let them fire!" Megatron yelled

"There are force sensitives aboard those ships. I want them alive!" Vader said

"Where are they going?" Megatron asked

"Cybertron sir" Demolisher said

"Prime has found the Allspark! To Cybertron!" Megatron said


	18. One Shall Rise, and One Shall Fall in the Battle of the Ages

The Ark and Home One come out of hyperspace outside Cybertron's atmosphere

"That was a close one Optimus." Admiral Ackbar said

"What now?" Buck asked

"We fight!" Optimus said

With that the Autobots and Rebels started regrouping their ground units at Iacon. Where the final battle would take place. They activated old bases, set up barracks, refueled their ships. In a matter of two hours they were ready to fight. The Autobot and Rebel fleet were regrouped with a suitable number of ships. Kikks was on the ground when the message from Optimus came on.

"Men and Woman of the Rebel Alliance, Transformers of the Autobots. The war is coming to an end. You have fought hard and brave. We all have lost something. Friends, brothers, and sometimes lovers. Megatron and the Imperials are almost here. If we fight, we will bring peace to Cybertron once and for all!" Optimus said

The soldiers started whooping and hollering after Optimus finished. Then the Imperial and Decepticon fleet came out of hyperspace. Autobot aerial bots led by Jetfire and Rebel Fighters led by Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Princess Leia engaged the Imperial and Decepticon fighters. The battle had begun. Kikks, Buck, and Roach were on the ground when the enemy dropships arrived. The Decepticon and Imperial army marched to Iacon. They destroyed the two sentry groups protecting the wall. They blew a hole in the wall. Blaster bolts and energon shots came from all sides creating a frenzy of colors. The Decepticon tanks rolled through cutting down the Rebel and Autobot ranks. Kikks led a group of Rebels to an abandoned building only to be caught by a group of Stormtroopers. Kikks fired his rifle hitting two Stormtroopers in the helmet. The small brawl lasted only a few minutes until a Rebel soldier tossed a thermal detonator which sent bits and pieces of wall and Stormtrooper armor everywhere. Kikks ran to a hole in the wall when his comlink went off.

"Kikks, its Buck! I need support. I'm pinned down across the courtyard."

"On my way! Let’s move!" Kikks said

"Yes sir!" the two Rebels said in unison

Kikks ran across the path with blasters bolt shooting in his direction. As they were running a blaster shot hit one of Kikks’ men stopping dead in his tracks.

"Keep moving!" Kikks yelled

"You don't have to tell me twice." the Rebel said

As the two were running a rocket goes off sending the Rebel Soldier flying straight into a wall. Kikks gets up to check his comrade only to find the impact killed him. Kikks closed the eyes of his fallen comrade. Then two Rebel Soldiers walk up to Kikks. Kikks looks up to see Gregor and Logan staring down at him. Back in space the battle rages on.

"This is Rogue seven, I’m going down!" the pilot says as he gets shot down

"Were losing our ships!" Han Solo said

"We can't lose hope Han!" Princess Leia said

"We must fight until Optimus can get inside the station to fight Megatron." Luke Skywalker said

Then a laser blast from the station hits a Rebel Cruiser sending it plummeting to Cybertron’s surface.

"Did you see that?" Silverbolt asked

"I saw it. Optimus we just lost one of the cruisers" Jetfire said

"The jetpack I’m hooked up to is ready to fly." Optimus said

"Rodger." Jetfire said

The hanger of the Ark opened, and Optimus shot out into the battle.

"Sir?" an Imperial ensign asked

"What is it Ensign?"

The ensign points towards a red blur coming towards them.

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"

Then Optimus bust through the bridge and out the back of the ship. The ship collides with a Decepticon warship sending them down to Cybertron

"Sir, we've lost two of our ships!" a decepticon said

"No matter, the Autobots and Rebels will not last much longer. LOOK OUT!" Megatron yells

Optimus burst through the window shooting one of the Decepticons and grabbing the other and throwing him into space.

"Megatron! This ends now!" Optimus yells

"Prime, so glad you could make it." Megatron says

"Stick it in neutral Megatron!" Optimus yells

The two engage in armed combat. Back on Cybertron Kikks was staring his brothers when the first cruiser came crashing down

"Look out!" Kikks yelled

The Rebel cruiser came crashing down. The ship finally settled, but the fighting raged on. Kikks gets over to Buck who was firing at a group of Decepticons.

"Buck!" Kikks yelled

"Kikks, man am I glad to see you." Buck said

"What’s going on!" Kikks asked

"Our forces are scattered. I have no idea where they are." Buck said

"Heads up, we got two more cruisers falling in!" an Autobot yelled

The two cruisers crashed throwing debris everywhere. Kikks and Buck run through an abandoned walkway with a few Autobots and Rebels they found.

"We need to find our forces, once we do, we--" Kikks was cut off by an Energon tank blast that hit the walkway Kikks and his group were walking on. Megatron slams Optimus against the wall.

"You were a fool to come here Prime." Megatron said

Megatron slashes Optimus across the chest and Optimus collapse

"Have you been watching Unicron?" Megatron asked

"Well done Megatron." Unicron said

"Megatron, what have you done?" Optimus asked

Kikks regains consciousness in what was left of the walkway. He looked around to see if anyone survived the blast. He hears coughing in a corner. Kikks runs over to an injured Buck.

"Buck!" Kikks yelled

"Looks like my luck has run out." Buck said coughing up blood

"Hang on I’m calling a medic!" Kikks said

"No!" Buck said pulling off his Twilight Company patch and handing it to Kikks.

"Seeya on the other side brother." Buck said collapsing his hand and going limp.

Kikks closed Buck's eyes and screamed. He then heard blaster fire and yelling from Roach.

"Hold on Roach, I’m coming!" Kikks yelled

Kikks ran into the crossfire and tossed a grenade into the group of Imperials.

"Kikks!" Roach said

She ran up to Kikks and hugged him.

"Where’s Buck?" Roach asked

"He didn't make it." Kikks said

Roach was about to say something when an Imperial sniper shot through Roach. An Autobot blasted the sniper and Roach collapsed into Kikks’ arms.

"Roach, stay with me!" Kikks said

"Sir we need to go!" the Autobot said

"Bring back the light from the darkness." Roach said pulling off her Twilight Company patch and giving it to Kikks. She then closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. She died in Kikks’ arms. Kikks screamed and lowered his head.

"Sir we need to g--" The Autobot was shot by a group of Decepticons who then came up to Kikks.

"A Rebel, I’m going to enjoy this." the Decepticon said

A surge of anger ran through Kikks. He sat Roach down and pulled a metal hilt from his belt. He presses a button on it and a violet blade made of pure energy sprang to life. He flicked his hand and sent a Decepticon flying back. He jumped up and cut the other Decepticon's head off. The third ran back into the battlefield. Kikks jumped into the battle and crushed his hand on the ground sending a shockwave of force energy throughout the battle.

Darth Vader was walking through the battle cutting down any Autobot or Rebel that came towards him. He then saw a wave of energy coming towards him. He used the force to create a barrier to shield him from the blast. He then looked around to see the devastation before him. He then saw a Rebel soldier with a lightsaber cut down a group of Decepticons and Imperials

Kikks cut down a group of enemies when he heard heavy breathing behind him. The fighting had come to a standstill to watch the Battle of the Decade.

"Face me Rebel scum!" Vader said

Kikks and Darth Vader charge each other with lightsaber in hand. The two collide with a red and violet spectacle. The two fought in a frenzy of colors. The Rebels and Autobots finally coming to their senses started firing on the awestruck Imperial and Decepticon army. Kikks used the force and tossed a destroyed Decepticon tank and crushed it on Vader, which exploded on impact. Vader emerged from the twisted burning wreck of metal partly damaged. His armor had broken to reveal his robotic leg. Kikks struck again fueled by anger attacked Vader with his lightsaber. He finds an opening and cuts Vader's hand off. Vader falls on the ground. Kikks deactivates his lightsaber clips it back on his belt and walks over to Vader. He then grabs Vader by the collar and tosses him over his shoulder. Vader screamed in pain as he hit the ground. Kikks walked over to Vader and started punching his helmet.

"You killed my family!" Kikks said punching Vader on the helmet.

"You killed my friends!" Kikks said punching Vader on the helmet again cracking his helmet.

Kikks stops and backs up. He looks at down at the defeated Darth Vader. Vader gets up and starts to talk to Kikks

"Use your hatred! Strike me down, and your journey towards the Darkside will be complete." Vader said

Kikks uses the force to pick up Vader.

"Oh, I’m not gonna killya. I'm just gonna hurtya. Really, really bad!" Kikks said force pushing Vader into a downed AT-AT walker.

Back on Unicron, Megatron drags Optimus over to the destroyed window showing him the failing Autobot and Rebel fleet.

"You will watch as Unicron transforms and destroys your friends" Megatron says

"What is that!?" Luke Skywalker asks

"I don't know just keep fighting!" Jetfire says

Kikks standing in the battlefield, thinks about what Roach said

"I need to get to the core." Kikks said

He runs over to the down Rebel Cruiser and jumps into an X-wing

"Let’s see those simulations paid off." Kikks said

He bolts out of the hanger.

"Woah, this thing really moves!" Kikks says

He flies to the Ark, lands in the hanger and runs to Optimus's quarters. He grabs the Allspark which transforms into a small cube for Kikks to carry. As he heads for the hanger, he walks straight into a group of Autobots.

"You don't have authorization to carry that!"

"Stop him!"

Kikks dashes to the hanger. He jumps in his fighter and takes off. He flies straight into the battle.

"Jetfire?" Kikks asked

"Kikks, what are you doing?" Jetfire asked

"What I’m about to do I probably won't survive. Let’s take out a few ships while I’m still breathing." Kikks said

"All wings line up behind Kikks!" Jetfire said

Jetfire and his aerial bots and the Rebel fighters followed Kikks in and unleashed a storm of lasers on the enemy ships causing one to explode.

"There’s are opening! All unit push forward and attack!" Admiral Ackbar said

"Lord Megatron, we are losing our ships!" Soundwave said

Then before Megatron could speak Unicron started getting attacked.

"Great job Kikks!" Solo said

"Wait, where'd he go?" Jetfire asked

"There!" Leia said

"Optimus, Kikks is heading towards the core!" Jetfire said

"Oh-no!" Optimus said

He punches Megatron and goes after Kikks.

Kikks flew across Cybertron towards the core. He then see's Optimus coming towards him. He hits his thrusters of his X-wing. He made a wide turn into the Well of All Sparks leading to the core.

"Kikks no!"

On the battlefield an Imperial search group finds Darth Vader in the wreckage of the AT-AT.

"Lord Vader, sir." the trooper said saluting him.

"Orders from the emperor. We must retreat." the trooper said

Vader looks around at the destruction

"Very well, evacuate our troops and pull out our ships. Retreat to Coruscant." Vader said

"Yes sir!" the trooper said running off.

Kikks flew down the Well of All Sparks. As he was going down the Allspark started glowing. Kikks reached the core and put his fighter in hovering mode. He opened the cockpit and threw the Allspark into the core. Then a blast of energy blew out of the core. Everything started transforming around Kikks. Kikks looks at Optimus and smiles

"Goodbye old friend."

Then a blast of blue energy shot out of the core and Optimus saw an explosion.

"NOOOOOO!" Optimus screamed

On Unicron the Rebel and Autobot ships have mostly destroyed the Imperial and Decepticon fleets

"Sir the Imperial fleet is leaving"

Megatron shouts and shoots the Decepticon soldier.

"Megatron, you have failed me!" Unicron said

Unicron goes to punch Cybertron but his fist is caught by massive a metallic hand.

"What?" Unicron says

Then Cybertron transforms into Primus himself.

"Woah, look at that!" Jazz said

"Who cares as long as he is on our side fire at Unicron." Han Solo said

"Your tyranny ends now Unicron!" Primus says

Primus activates his blaster and shoots a hole in Unicron where Megatron is standing.

"No! This is not how it’s supposed to be!"

Then Optimus uses his jetpack to punch through the core of Unicron and grabs Megatron.

"We rise... and you fall!" Optimus says throwing Megatron into Unicron.

"NOOOO!" Megatron yells engulfed by the explosion of Unicron

Primus transforms back into Cybertron. Optimus and all the Autobots and Rebels meet at the Well of All Sparks.

"Let this day mark the end of the Cybertronian Wars! Until all are one!" Optimus says

"Till all are one!" Everybody says in unison


	19. Epilogue - 5 Months Later

Optimus stood at the Well of All Sparks looking at the statue of Kikks, Buck, and Roach. The statue read "Savior's of Cybertron". Princess Leia came up behind Optimus.

"Princess Leia." Optimus said

"Optimus Prime." Leia said

"On behalf of the Rebel Alliance, I wish to personally thank you." Princess Leia said

"No, thank you. If it not for your help this war would have been lost long ago." Optimus said

"The construction of New Iacon is going well." Optimus said

"Optimus, the death of those three were not your fault." Leia said

"They were my responsibility." Optimus said

"They died doing what they believed was right." Leia said

"You’re right." Optimus said

"Optimus we can't stay." Leia said

"Your war maybe over, but ours is far from it." Leia said

"I understand, Thank you Princess Leia for everything. Contact if ever need assistance." Optimus said

"We will Optimus. If you ever need help just call." Leia said

Princess Leia turned and headed towards her shuttle.

"Princess Leia?" Optimus asked

Leia turned.

"May the force be with you." Optimus said

"To you as well Optimus."

She walked into her shuttle and returned the Rebel fleet. The Autobots saluted the Rebels as they went into hyperspace.

"Let our battles take us far into deep space, so we can stop the tyranny of the Empire!" Leia said

"To hyperspace!" Leia commands

Home One goes into hyperspace leaving Cybertron

Somewhere in the far reaches of space a lone X-wing drifts endlessly among the stars. Another ship finds the X-wing and pulls it up to it.

"Mal... you’re gonna wanna see this."

**To be continued…**


End file.
